Guilty until proven innocent
by Bellatrix grindelwald 233333
Summary: Delphini accidently brings back her mother's family. Harry is homophobic and albus severus is gay. Contains suicide, character death, non Canon ships,
1. Chapter 1

Hiya this is my first story soooo please read and review :) obviously not mine everything is jk Rowlings, Delphini's spell had worked. In the cave that she was hiding in, she had successfully brought a large amount of people back to life. Now they all stood. Bellatrix and Voldermort, Tonks and Remus, Sirius and Regulas, Ted and Astoria. "what the hell just happened?" Sirius yelled in surprise. The young, alive, witch with the silver-blue hair stepped forward. "I am Delphini, daughter of Voldermort and Bellatrix. I tried to bring my parents back to life. Unfortunately, my mother's family is now alive. I am on the run from azkaban." within a minute, Aurors, along with Hermione and Harry, Apparated to them, and tried to stun them. Harry shot a killing curse at Delphini, it missed and hit Voldermort. With a hiss of green smoke, Voldermort collapsed, dead, to the floor. Harry laughed." kill Delphini! Arrest the others!" Bellatrix shrieked "not my daughter you bastard!" Sirius froze in shock. "Harry, cub... I'm innocent." Harry smirked. "you where never found innocent. Guilty until proven innocent." Harry said. "Quick! Apparate to malfoy manor" yelled Delphini, taking charge. With a loud pop, the Black family apparated to Draco's home. Narcissa and Lucius were there as well. Scorpius gasped. "mum" he said. Ted Tonks looked at Draco. "contact Andromeda, she should be here." he said. "Fine!" Draco snapped. He threw some floo powder into the fireplace,and told Andromeda and Teddy to come quickly. Two people tumbled through the fireplace, into malfoy manor. "Dora!" gasped Andromeda. She turned to Bellatrix. "you bitch! You killed my daughter!" Bellatrix smiled. "did I? I don't remember. She's not the first person I killed." Andromeda, Sirius and Tonks all pointed their wands at Bellatrix. "wait!" Narcissa and Remus shouted at the same time. "Harry is accusing us all of bringing Voldermort back." said Remus. "if we all fight we will all go to Azkaban." Narcissa added. "but we were all, apart from Bellatrix and Delphini, innocent. They have no proof. " said Regulas. "they have enough power though," Remus said. "You were a death eater. As was Lucius and Draco. That is enough. Sirius is, in the eyes of the public, guilty. I am a dark creature. Why would I not join Voldermort? Narcissa supported Voldermort. It would be easy enough to twist scorpius's actions, he could have been helping Delphini. Teddy is a half breed." here, Remus flinched, and looked guiltily at Teddy. "Tonks married a monster. Andromeda actually supported her sister. Astoria is guilty by association. Ted is an innocent muggle born, bewitched by a crazy, dark family. If we want to avoid Azkaban, we must unite" Remus finished. "nice speech wolf!" Bellatrix snapped. "but I'm not staying with blood traitors and and half breeds any more. She and Delphini apparated away. Tonks and Remus ran to Teddy." mum... Dad? " he hugged them, as scorpius ran to his mother and hugged her.


	2. Chapter 2

If I a had wrote Harry Potter, none of these characters would die, and Harry would have. As they die, it's not mine 

Albus tiptoed down into the hall. He could here Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione arguing. "if we blame all the blacks, every one in that family, it's easy. It gets them all out the way. I cannot deal with Delphini. And I will not have my son love that monsters son" Harry was saying. "your problem isn't with scorpius's father though, is it? You can't stand your son loving another boy. And you would condemn your own godson, and your godfather, just to stop Albus? Harry, you are despicable. How could you? Love is love, regardless of whethertthey live a boy or a girl. Arresting scorpius won't stop Albus being gay. It will just hurt him. Harry, Newt Scamander, he told me Dumbledore was gay. " Hermione argued." Hermione, you hate Newt. You think he was a prejudiced hypocritical asshole who set up the werewolf registry. He is a liar too." Harry said. " I hate him because I can't see the difference between a muggle born registry and a werewolf registry! But you would arrest your godson because your son loves his second cousin! I'm done here!" Hermione yelled, storming out the room. She saw Albus crying, in the hallway." "mione? Get me out of here." Albus said. Hermione grabbed his hand, and they apparated to Andromeda's house.


	3. Chapter 3

So Harry Potter, still isn't mine. Soooooo you can't sue me. This chapter references relationships in blood brothers, sense and sensibility, once upon a time, and vampire diaries.

"Come on." said lucius eventually. "we need to leave. Andromeda, can we go to yours? Please. This is the first place they will look." Andromeda nodded. "of course. Come on" they apparated to Andromeda's home. Albus and Hermione stood in the middle of the room. "I'm sorry Mrs Tonks, but we needed to get away." Hermione said. Andromeda smiled. "it's fine. You are welcome here." much later Remus sat alone with Tonks. "you love him, don't you?" she asked. Her eyes were filled with tears. "who?" Remus asked softly. "Sirius. I always knew you loved him. I just thought, after his death... But now we're both alive, you'll go back to him. I'd be lying if I said I didn't care, but I do understand. Just, well, did you ever love me? Or was I just a version of him?" Tonks asked." I did. I do. I love you both. I don't want to lose you Tonks." she smiled, though tears poured down her face like a waterfall." talk with him. Maybe we could all be together... " she said. " Tonks, I don't know exactly what your implying, but he is your mother's cousin." Remus said. " oh no! Not like all together, but we could share you. Like Eddie and Mickey Johnston, like Edward and Roger Ferrars, Regina and Zelena Mills, Damon and Stephan Salvatore. Like Theseus and Newt Scamander and Fred and George Weasley." tonks said. "Tonks, in most cases, at least one of them died." a voice said from behind them. Sirius stood there. "muggle fiction. 2 siblings, usually brothers, one lover. Apart from the Weasleys and Scamanders, of course." Sirius said. "you know Tonks, your suggestion is mad. But I can share Remus. His heart is big enough for 2."


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, everything belongs to ms Rowling. Otherwise I'd be a millionaire. Please review please please please :). Slight inspiration taken from How To Get Away With Murder

Harry Potter walked into the legal office. Dean Thomas, now a lawyer, sat working at his desk. "Dean? I need a favor." "yes Mr potter?" Dean asked. "Hermione is getting divorced from Ron. She will lose her job. You are going to help me take her, and all the blacks, down." Dean frowned. "look, sir. I am an honorable and respectable lawyer. I don't do dirty business." Dean said. "really Dean? I know a lot of your dirty secrets. Not so respected back then huh?" Harry said. "the past is the past. I am honest now. I refuse to do it." Harry scowled at Dean. "fine! More fool you! I will bring Hermione and the Malfoys down!


End file.
